phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:561
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog comment:Bowl108/Has season 3 already started/561-20100804191911 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 19:42, August 4, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Userboxes How do you add a userbox? Following you edits Hello 561, I just came across your edits lately well some were good but some others I kinda fix it up for not longer need a link, and some spacing you added, and fixing the link itself. Take it easy okay, and one edit link that you making this a little difficult for some of us here. Patrickau 26 08:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Your blogs Congratulations on increasing your edit count. Two quick things to remember though: #When editing, please use the preview button to see what changes you've made and double-check your work to see if you want to make any additional changes before you click save. This will help out the Recent Changes Patrol by cutting down on the number of minor edits to go through. #Personal announcement blogs are not accepted under the Blog policy. We are trying to follow through more with our policies, since we've been a bit lenient in the recent past. Please note this is nothing personal, just a reminder to take a look at the policy. —Topher (talk) 06:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :I have deleted the blogs per your request. —Topher (talk) 02:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks . 561 No No, no I'm not. I'm just very forgiving. CandaceFan 20:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) B to the O-R-I-N-G Kyle Baker and Kent Osborne are lacking in many things. I have added the Delete template to both. If these benefit the wiki, refer to the Manual of Style for help on making them better. Dr. Whatchamacallit 23:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC) And you also need to improve those about 45 writer articles. 20:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Issue 27: September 1, 2010 Congrats! You have got this wiki 'to 1,000 articles now! Great job! Isabella and Lego Liker 20:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Behind-the-scenes articles While we appreciate that you've gone through and created articles for many of the behind-the-scenes folks for the show, I'm hoping that you're not just going to abandon them now that they're created. For one thing, they could use an infobox template and list of credits. It's not very informative for people to read an article with one sentence stating what the person's job title/description is. Now that they've been created, they should be fleshed out into actual article. Seek out information on http://www.imdb.com and Wikipedia to try and tell a bit more about these folks. What you've done is very similar to all of our unnamed character articles that we're trying to figure out what to do with. Simple articles that are inflating our true article count. —Topher (talk) 05:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Issue 28: September 16, 2010 Cleaning your little edits I appreciate that you added the error link to most of the episode in each article. However, you made some errors on you own here. Some were very good in the way you edit the article, but some others weren't so lucky that I you didn't combine some errors into one topic place, and some spacing problem that you made before that I did some minor fix in your edit and some clean up. I like that you really help here, but try to practice a little more and double check your work, okay. Patrickau 26 05:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Links Before you add another link to a page, I would like you to read this. An article does not have to be linked to more than once in a section. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:33, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, I don't se why it'd need to be linked to more than once per article Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:41, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Issue 29: October 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 Tri State Gazette You have the Tri State Gazette Oh my god RRabbit told me that ill get it next week whooooo!Michelpacheo1.(PNF TALK)(15:44)October 30 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:33, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012